Hayate no Gotoku!!: Nightmare Paradise
Hayate the Combat Butler!!: Nightmare Paradise known in Japan as Hayate no Gotoku!!: Nightmare Paradise is a video game by Konami for the PlayStation Portable console. It was released Mar 26, 2009 in Japan. '' '' Story In the game, Hayate and the Heroines want to clean the Sanzenin family mansion's underground library. In the library they find a book with blank pages. All the girls fall into a dream world because of a curse created by Mikage Watarase. Mikage tells Hayate if he wants to wake up Nagi and the others he needs to enter and end each of their dreams. Hayate will face an adventure in order to wake the heroines from the curse. Gameplay At the Sanzenin Mansion you need to search for dream books inside the library. The dream books will lead you to the dream world. All the books have many possible endings and bad endings. You'll need to choose your path using an interactive mode. It depends on the items and keywords that you can get through the stories. Dream Books *Nagi's book: Hayate will be a Butler Knight and with Mistress Warrior Nagi, he will face the Devil King. *Maria's book: Like always Hayate is Nagi's butler and they visit the 4 sisters mansion. But they have a problem because someone states that the mansion has lost its treasures and that everyone ends up missing throughout the mansion. *Hinagiku's book: Hinagiku asks Hayate to make a pair with her for a tennis tournament. *Ayumu's book: Ayumu and Hayate search for the love fountain. *Sakuya's book: Sakuya, Nagi, Hinagiku, Isumi, Maria, & Ayumu are a Thief club who steal treasures & Hayate is a police cadet that needs to catch Sakuya and Co. *Isumi's book: Isumi is a detective and Hayate is her assistant. Exclusive Character Mikage Watarase (渡瀬ミカゲ Watarase Mikage) is a spirit girl who likes dreams. She wants to be friends with Hayate and the others. She placed a curse on Nagi and the other girls, making them fall asleep, so she can watch the heroines' dreams for fun. She tells Hayate that he needs to end their dreams in order to wake the Heroines. She is revealed to be a girl who can't leave her house because of her weak body, so she just dreams about the outside world. Every Heroine's Dream is her own desire. For example, Nagi's dream was her own desire to play outside, and Maria's dream was her desire for a family. Later Hayate tells her about having the courage to try her desires out in the real world and not in the dream world. At the end; the white book, which is her creation, is completed. The book is about herself and her hero. Secrets *Omake mode: Complete the game once. *Choice mode: Complete the first 3 books: Nagi, Maria, and Hinagiku. *Bikini Armor: Acquire the legendary item "Bikini Armor" in Nagi's story. *Busou Shinki Nagi statue: Get Nagi's Ending in Nagi's story. *Treasure Box: Get Sakuya's Ending in Nagi's story. *Crunch Miniature: Get Maria's Ending at Nagi's story. *Yukiji's Head statue: Get a bad ending at Nagi's story (Where Nagi wants to take over the world). *Tennis Tournament Trophy: Get Hinagiku's Ending in Hinagiku story. *You'll get another momentum from some endings throughout the stories. Gallery Nagi Sanzenin's storyline ' HnGNP Nagi.jpg|Busou Shinki Nagi HnGNP Nagi2.jpg HnGNP Nagi3.jpg HnGNP Nagi5.jpg HnGNP Nagi6.jpg HnGNP Nagi4.jpg HnGNP Nagi7.jpg ' Maria's storyline ' HnGNP Maria.jpg HnGNP Maria2.jpg HnGNP Maria3.jpg HnGNP Maria5.jpg HnGNP Maria4.jpg HnGNP Maria6.jpg HnGNP Maria7.jpg ' Hinagiku Katsura's storyline ' HnGNP Hina.jpg HnGNP Hina2.jpg HnGNP Hina3.jpg HnGNP Hina4.jpg HnGNP Hina5.jpg ' Ayumu Nishizawa's storyline ' HnGNP Ayumu2.jpg HnGNP Ayumu3.jpg HnGNP Ayumu4.jpg HnGNP Ayumu5.jpg HnGNP Ayumu.jpg HnGNP Ayumu6.jpg ' Sakuya Aizawa's storyline ' HnGNP Sakuya2.jpg HnGNP Sakuya3.jpg HnGNP Sakuya4.jpg HnGNP Sakuya.jpg HnGNP Sakuya5.jpg HnGNP Sakuya6.jpg ' Isumi Saginomiya's storyline ' HnGNP Isumi.jpg HnGNP Isumi3.jpg HnGNP Isumi2.jpg HnGNP Isumi4.jpg HnGNP Isumi5.jpg HnGNP Isumi6.jpg HnGNP Isumi7.jpg ' Mikage Watarase ' HnGNP Mikage.jpg HnGNP Mikage2.jpg HnGNP Mikage3.jpg ' Bonus Hayate no Gotoku!: Nightmare Paradise has 3 Editions : *Standard Edition: Nothing Special on this one just the game. *Limited Edition: Includes special UMD video OVA. *Heroine Action Figure Edition: Includes a Busou Shinki MMS Nagi figure (armor designed by Shimada Humikane) and a special OVA. Navigation